Die Geschichte von Andreth und Aegnor
by jojo11
Summary: Aegnor, Sohn von Finarfin trifft in Dorthonion auf Andreth aus dem Hause Beors. Beide wissen, dass ihre Liebe keine Zukunft hat...


Disclaimer: Es scheint hier üblich sein zu schreiben: alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, nichts davon gehört mir; aber ich will hier niemandem etwas in die Schuhe schieben, was ich "verbrochen" habe...  
  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Danksagung: Danke heledir und Ùmarth für ihre Hilfe beim übersetzen auf Sindarin.  
  
Ebenfalls bedanke ich mich bei TiAm und Lambedil für ihre Hilfe bei den Hintergründen der Geschichte.  
  
Widmung: hm... für Earonn, weil sie mich immer wieder zum Schreiben ermutigt hat.  
  
I narn e-mîl naer o Andreth a Aegnor  
  
Zu beiden Seiten ragten dunkle Kiefern auf, doch ein breiter Weg führte geradewegs zur Stadt des Fürsten Boromir, der die Edain aus dem Hause Beors regierte. Es war nicht mehr weit und das war gut so, denn Anar* verschwand schon in Richtung des gesegneten Landes und in den dichten Kiefernwäldern von Dorthonion wurde es dunkel. Aegnor blickte zu seinem Bruder Angrod hinüber, der mit ihm an der Spitze des Zuges ritt.  
  
"Meinst du, wir kommen rechtzeitig an?", fragte er.  
  
Angrod nickte. "Sieh, dort vorne schimmern schon die dunklen Wasser des Tarn Aeluin* durch die Bäume. Es ist kaum mehr eine Wegstunde bis nach Bar- ned-thaur*."  
  
König Finrod Felagund hatte seine Brüder als Gesandte zu den Edain von Dorthonion geschickt, denn er ahnte, dass der wachsame Frieden nicht mehr lange dauern würde, und offener Krieg mit Morgoth bevorstand. Die Edain aus dem Hause Beors waren schon immer ihre Verbündeten gewesen, und nun galt es, festzustellen, ob sie Seite an Seite mit den Eldar in die Schlacht ziehen würden, und ihnen die Pläne zu erklären, wie die Eldar den Norden gegen den Feind zu sichern gedachten.  
  
Auch wenn Angrod und Aegnor keine eigenen Königreiche besaßen, so waren sie doch Noldorprinzen aus dem Hause Finwes. Die Gegend im Norden von Dorthonion, die sie mit ihrem kleinen Gefolge gegen Orks und anderes Gesindel hielten, war ein Lehen Finrod Felagunds. Sie ließen ihre Pferde in schnellen Trab fallen und die zehn Eldar, die als Leibwache mitgekommen waren, taten dasselbe.  
  
Wie Angrod es gesagt hatte, kamen sie schon bald an den dunklen Aeluin-See, in dessen klarem Wasser sich der Abendhimmel spiegelte.  
  
Die Eldar folgten der Straße, die rechts am See entlang führte, und schon bald hatten sie das Gewässer hinter sich gelassen. Der Wald umschloss sie wieder von allen Seiten und die Dunkelheit brach schnell herein.  
  
Aegnor hätte es natürlich nie zugegeben, aber er war sehr neugierig auf die Edain, mit denen er bisher kaum zu tun gehabt hatte. Nur selten konnte er es wagen, außer Landes zu reiten, und wenn, dann nur, um seine Verwandten im Süden zu besuchen. Und in Sichtweite der Thangorodrim wagten sich nur wenige Bewohner Beleriands. Natürlich wusste er, dass es wichtig war, den Feind im Auge zu behalten, aber die Aussicht aus ihren kleinen Festungen war nicht gerade überwältigend.  
  
Schweigend ritten sie durch die hereinbrechende Nacht, bis sie weit vor sich einen schwachen Schein von Fackeln erkannten, so fern, dass nur die Augen der Eldar ihn zu sehen vermochten.  
  
"Sie kommen!", riefen die Kinder, die am Eingang des Dorfes auf die Gäste gewartet hatten. "Wir haben den Schritt von schnellen Pferden in der Dunkelheit gehört." Die Menschen im Dorf Bar-ned-thaur horchten auf.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über waren Vorbereitungen für den Besuch der Elben getroffen worden, die nun noch hektischer fortgesetzt wurden.  
  
In der großen Halle waren die Mädchen dabei, die Tische mit dem schönsten Geschirr zu decken, nur eine fehlte; Andreth, die Tochter des Fürsten Boromir stand in ihrer Kammer und weigerte sich lautstark, das reich bestickte Kleid anzuziehen, dass ihre Mutter ihr vorschlug.  
  
"Dann mach, was du willst", sagte Anariel schließlich genervt und verließ den Raum.  
  
Andreth wühlte in der Truhe mit dem wenigen vornehmen Kleidungsstücken, die sie besaß, und förderte ein einfaches, weißes Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln zutage. Kaum hatte sie es angezogen, als sie auch schon die Rufe draußen hörte. Schnell kämmte sie ihr dunkles Haar, zog die leichten Schuhe an, die sie nur selten trug, und eilte hinunter auf den Dorfplatz. Wie üblich war sie ziemlich spät dran.  
  
Die Menschen, die sich schon gegenseitig auf die Füße traten, damit die Elben, wenn sie kamen, auch genug Platz hatten, ließen die Tochter ihres Fürsten bereitwillig nach vorne treten. Es war bereits dunkel und manche Männer trugen Fackeln. Sie hatten sich im Kreis in der ersten Reihe der Menge aufgestellt.  
  
Nicht weit von ihr entfernt sah Andreth ihren Vater stehen, unter den jungen Männern seiner Garde erkannte sie ihren Bruder Bregor. Er fing ihren Blick auf und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
Andreths Mutter war wohl in die Küche zurückgekehrt, um die Arbeit der Köchinnen zu überwachen. Und auch ihre Schwester Beril war nirgends zu sehen. Trotz des gedämpften Lärms der Menge waren inzwischen schnell trabende Pferde zu hören. Und schon kamen die Reiter den Weg zum Dorfplatz entlang.  
  
Andreth hätte es nie zugegeben, aber sie war sehr neugierig auf die fremden Gäste. Zu ihren Lebzeiten waren nur sehr wenige Elben nach Bar-ned-thaur gekommen, und diese wenigen waren Boten gewesen, die von ihrem Vater empfangen wurden und nicht lange bleiben.  
  
Aber heute sollte sie ihrem Vater und den Fürsten der Gäste aufwarten und vielleicht würde sie erfahren, was Wahres dran war an den vielen seltsamen Berichten, die sie schon über dieses edle Volk gehört hatte.  
  
Die Menge verstummte, denn die fremden Reiter hatten den Dorfplatz erreicht, brachten die Pferde zum Stehen und saßen ab. Stallknechte kamen heran und führten die Tiere sogleich in die schönsten Ställe.  
  
In der von Fackeln erhellten Dunkelheit konnte Andreth nicht viel sehen, doch die Zahl der angekommenen Männer schien sich auf ungefähr zehn zu belaufen. Sie waren groß und bartlos wie alle Elben, ihre Stimmen klangen hell und klar, und obgleich sie dieselbe Sprache sprachen wie das Volk Beors, klang es doch fremd, sie sprachen die Worte viel klangvoller aus.  
  
Andreth lauschte angestrengt, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.  
  
Fürst Boromir war sehr höflich, stellte Aegnor fest. Er begrüßte die Eldar mit höflichen Worten und sagte, er freue sich, so hohe Gäste in seinem bescheidenen Dorf empfanden zu dürfen.  
  
Aegnor lächelte still. Das Dorf konnte fast schon als Festung bezeichnet werden, verglichen mit dem, was andere Edain in dieser Gegend so zu bieten hatten. Boromirs Leute hatten immerhin einen Zaun aus Pfählen um das Dorf gezogen und es gab einen kleinen Turm, auf dem eine Wache unterhalten werden konnte.  
  
Fürst Boromir war nicht besonders groß und von kräftiger Statur, doch wenn man sich den buschigen Bart wegdachte, hätte man ihn fast für einen Noldo halten können. Denn sein Haar war dunkel, seine Augen grau, sein Gesicht edel.  
  
Er bat die Gäste in seine große Halle, wo zu ihren Ehren ein Fest stattfinden würde und "über Politik können wir später immer noch reden", meinte er.  
  
Der Fürst wies seinen Sohn an, die Noldor zu ihrem Tisch zu führen, während er sich Angrods und Aegnors annahm, die an seiner Seite sitzen sollten.  
  
Die große Halle, die anscheinend zu mehreren Zwecken zugleich diente, enthielt an diesem Abend einige große Tische, an denen die Gäste, Boromirs Ratgeber und seine Garde speisen würden.  
  
Natürlich konnte man dieses Haus nicht mit den Palästen der Noldorkönige vergleichen, und selbst Menegroth war ein schönerer Regierungssitz. Doch die Wände der Halle waren mit Webstücken behängt, und mochten sie auch nicht an die Kunstfertigkeit von Vaires Werken heranreichen, so machten sie den Raum doch behaglich.  
  
Andreth sah, dass ihr Vater die beiden hellhaarigen Elben in die Halle führte und lief durch einen Nebeneingang ins Haus. Sie hatte richtig geraten, in der Küche fand sie ihre Mutter. Auch ihre kleine Schwester Beril war da, die sich gerade abmühte, Kartoffeln zu schälen. "Sie sind da!", rief Andreth.  
  
Die Frauen stellten Schüsseln und Krüge bereit, während jene, die den Männern aufwarten würden, in der Tür standen, um ihre feinen Kleider nicht zu beschmutzen, denn in der Küche herrschte großes Durcheinander.  
  
"Das Kleid ist nicht besonders würdig für die Tochter eines Fürsten aus dem Hause Beor", sagte Anariel, als wolle sie ihre Tochter deren hohe Abkunft ins Gedächtnis rufen. Sie betrachtete das Mädchen kritisch. "Genehmigt", sagte sie dann. "Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?" Andreth nickte. Sie wusste, sie durfte nichts falsch machen an diesem Abend, wenn sie nicht ihren Vater vor den hohen Gästen beschämen wollte. Und sie wusste auch, dass sowieso keine Zeit mehr gewesen wäre, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Von diesem Moment an blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken. Sie kannte ihre Aufgaben bei den Festen der Männer, doch noch nie waren Angehörige des edlen Volkes zugegen gewesen, das sich selbst Noldor nannte.  
  
Für einen Augenblick hatte sie Angst, sie würde stolpern und vor allen Anwesenden auf die Nase fallen. Sie atmete tief und die Aufregung verging.  
  
Irdene Krüge mit Wein aus dem Süden in den Händen betraten die jungen Frauen eine nach der anderen die große Halle. Im Kamin brannte ein fröhliches Feuer.  
  
Andreth ging zum Tisch ihres Vaters, der um zwei Stufen erhöht an der Schmalseite des Raumes stand. Sie stellte den Krug auf den Tisch und bemühte sich, nicht allzu auffällig zu den goldhaarigen Elben zu schauen, die an beiden Seiten ihres Vaters saßen und ihre Blicke still durch den Raum schweifen ließen. Nur für einen Moment blieb sie stehen, dann wandte sie sich um und ging mit gemessenem Schritt zurück in die Küche um das Essen zu holen.  
  
Der Fürst geleitete Angrod und Aegnor zu einem Tisch, der am Ende der Halle auf einer Art Podest stand. Boromir nahm am Kopfende des Tisches Platz und bat die beiden Noldor, sich zu seinen Seiten zu setzen. Einige andere Edain, die anscheinend hohe Ränge bekleideten, setzten sich zu ihnen.  
  
Aegnor sah sich nach seinen Gefährten um. Sie saßen an einem großen Tisch ein Stück von ihm entfernt und schauten sich neugierig in der Halle um.  
  
"Sagte mir", wandte sich ein alter Mann an die Brüder, "wenn mir eine dumme Frage gestattet sei, warum ist Euer beider Haar goldfarben, wenn ihr aus dem dunklen Geschlecht der Noldor stammt?"  
  
"Eure Frage ist nicht dumm", antwortete Angrod, der meist für die beiden sprach. "Wir sind mit allen Völkern der Calaquendi verwandt. Unser Großvater war Finwe, der hohe König der Noldor, doch unsere Großmutter war Indis von den Vanyar. Ihr Sohn war Finarfin, unser Vater, und unsere Mutter war Earwen, eine Teler."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht viel von den Elben", sagte der alte Mann, "doch die Namen eurer Völker sind mir bekannt. Verzeiht, dass ich so unhöflich war."  
  
"Es ist nie falsch, Fragen zu stellen", meinte Aegnor, es war das Erste, was er sagte. Wein und gute Speisen wurden gebracht, und für eine Weile waren die Männer still, denn sie aßen.  
  
Andreth begann, die leeren Teller zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Die Männer kümmerten sich nicht um sie, sie waren daran gewöhnt, bei Tisch bedient zu werden. Doch als sie zu einem der Elben kam, wandte er sich um und reichte ihr mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit seinen Teller.  
  
Nur für einen Moment sah Andreth in sein vom Feuer erhelltes Gesicht. Wie in rotes Feuer getaucht spiegelte sich ihr eigenes Gesicht im kühlen Grau seiner Augen wieder.  
  
Und in diesem Moment schien es ihr, als fiele ein Bann auf sie. Rasch drehte sie sich um und so schnell es ihr das Geschirr, dass sie trug, erlaubte, lief sie zurück in die Küche.  
  
Die kleine Beril war dabei, Besteck abzuwaschen. "Is' was?", gähnte sie, als sie Andreths Gesicht sah, doch ihre große Schwester schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Nur für einen Moment hatte Aegnor das Gesicht des Mädchens gesehen, vom Feuerschein erhellt, doch es genügte, um zu erkennen, dass sie schön war, obgleich eine Frau der Edain, wie er wohl wusste.  
  
Für einen Augenblick hatten sich ihre Augen festgehalten, dann hatte sie sich umgewandt, war davon gelaufen und hatte den Bann gebrochen.  
  
Er stand auf und folgte ihr.  
  
Sie begegnete ihm, als sie einen Krug voll Wein in die Halle trug. Sie hatte den Tritt seiner leichten Schuhe nicht gehört, und plötzlich stand er im Halbdunkel vor ihr. Er, jener Elb, der sie angeblickt und mit dem Licht in seinen Augen fast geblendet hatte. Ein goldener Schimmer lag selbst im Dunkeln auf seinem Haar, und seine Augen waren wie fröhliche graue Lichter in der Finsternis. Sein Gesicht war edel und bartlos, seine Gestalt anmutig und alterslos wie die aller Elben.  
  
Er war nicht schöner als andere, doch ihr schien er das schönste Wesen, dass sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
Das schwache Licht der fernen Fackeln vermochte kaum, ihr Gesicht zu erhellen, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand. Ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung lag in ihren dunklen Augen, die ihn neugierig, doch voller Freude musterten. In ihrer rechten Hand trug sie einen tönernen Krug. Es war eine junge Hand, zierlich, noch nicht von der Arbeit ungelenk und rau geworden. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, sie fielen als dunkler Schleier über ihre Schultern und ihr weißes Kleid leuchtete in der Dunkelheit. Schön schien sie ihm, und dennoch fremd, jünger als die Frauen der Eldar und doch schon zu voller Schönheit gereift.  
  
"Wie ist Euer Name, edle Herrin?", fragte er endlich.  
  
"Andreth", sagte sie scheu. Sie wagte nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, sondern schlug die Augen nieder.  
  
Er war so höflich, und das Lichte Valinors war in seinen Augen. War er ihr nachgeschlichen, nur um ihren Namen zu erfahren? Nein, wie konnte sie nur an so etwas denken? Schon immer war ihr gelehrt worden, dass die Elben weise seien und die Menschen als Kampfgefährten schätzten. Aber sie interessierten sich doch nicht für die Frauen der Menschen! Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, auch nur einen Gedanken an Liebe zu verschwenden?  
  
"Boromirs Tochter", fügte sie hinzu, um irgend etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Dann ist Euer Vater der Herr von Bar-ned-thaur?"  
  
Sie nickte und wurde grundlos rot.  
  
"Die Namen der Väter gelten viel in Eurem Volk", sagte er.  
  
Sie schwieg.  
  
"Wisst Ihr einen Grund? Es zählt doch, wer wir selbst sind, nicht, wer unsere Väter waren."  
  
"Woher soll ich die Antworten auf Eure Fragen wissen?", entgegnete sie. "Ich bin nur ein einfaches Mädchen und nicht gelehrt in den Bräuchen meines Volkes."  
  
"Ich denke oft über solche Dinge nach", sagte Aegnor. "Aber ich habe niemanden um darüber zu reden. Ich soll ein Krieger sein, kein Gelehrter."  
  
Sie lächelte, als ob sie einander nun vertraut geworden wären. Für einen Moment hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich bin verwandt mit vielen der Könige, die Arda gesehen hat."  
  
Ihr Blick wurde wieder scheu, streift ihr kurz, wie um zu sehen, ob er sich verändert habe, seit sie um seine hohe Abkunft wusste.  
  
Er spürte, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. "Es ist doch wichtig, wer wir selbst sind, nicht, mit wem wir verwandt sind. Mandos urteilt nur über unsere eigenen Taten." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie unhöflich er gewesen war, er hatte nach ihrem Namen gefragt, aber den seinen nicht genannt.  
  
"Ich bin Aegnor aus dem Hause Finwes", sagte er.  
  
Sie lächelte. "Ich danke Euch für Eure guten Worte, Aegnor, Feuer, dass mir diesen Abend erhellt hat.*"  
  
"Andreth, was bedeutet Euer Name?"  
  
"Nichts", sagte sie. "Es ist nur ein Name."  
  
"Jeder Name hat eine Bedeutung, wusstet Ihr das nicht? Doch die Bedeutung des Euren erkenne ich nicht."  
  
Sie verwirrte ihn. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er ihr alles sagen könnten, und dass sie ihn verstehen würde. Er verstand nicht, woher diese Gewissheit kam, erschreckend und vertraut zugleich.  
  
Er schien ihr so vertraut. Redete mit ihr wie von gleich zu gleich, als ob er sie schon immer gekannt hätte. Er fragte sie nach der Bedeutung ihres Namens, um so etwas hatte sie sich nie gekümmert.  
  
"Anders mag das bei den Elben sein", sagte sie leise.  
  
Im selben Moment, da er ihr seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte sie um dessen Bedeutung gewusst. Doch er schien nicht verstanden zu haben, wie ernst es ihr damit sei, dass er ihr diesen Abend erhellt habe.  
  
Sie hatte noch nie zuvor mit einem Elben gesprochen, sie konnte doch nicht wissen, was er dachte.  
  
Aegnor lachte leise, es klang wie das Klingeln silberner Glocken, fröhlich und sanft. "Freilich, unsere Namen sagen etwas über ihren Träger aus und manchmal können sie schon in der Kindheit die Zukunft deuten."  
  
"Und was sagt Euer Name über Euch?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Aegnor. "Meine Eltern haben sich wohl geirrt, ich bin kein bißchen wie das Feuer. Still bin ich und suche oft die Einsamkeit. Wahrlich, der Friede ist mir lieber als jeder Krieg, sei er auch noch so ruhmreich."  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er erkannte Verständnis in den ihren.  
  
Für einen Augenblick, gerade solange, wie er glaubte, es wagen zu können, nahm er ihre linke Hand in seine.  
  
"Mir scheint Euer Name der Richtige zu sein", sagte sie leise. "Das Feuer hat sich in Euren Augen gespiegelt, so wie meine Augen in den Euren." Sie schwieg.  
  
Er ließ ihre Hand los.  
  
"Eure Worte sind schöner, als jede andere Frau sie hätte sprechen können", sagte er.  
  
Sie lächelte, doch dann lief sie an ihm vorbei und eilte den Gang hinunter zur Halle. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Minutenlang stand er noch an derselben Stelle, bevor er ihr zurück zu den Anderen folgte.  
  
"Ich werde Euch nie vergessen", sagte sie, als sie den Gang zur Halle entlang lief. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es gehört hatte. Das Haus, dass ihr seit ihrer Kindheit vertraut war, schien ihr plötzlich fremd, als sähe sie es mit anderen Augen.  
  
"Lass' die Träumereien", sagte sie sich selbst. "Ja, du wirst bald heiraten, aber einen Mann auch deinem eigenen Volk. Das alles bedeutet nichts."  
  
Ihre Hand brannte wie Feuer von seiner Berührung, und sie wusste, sie würde sich ihr ganzes Leben lang an jedes Wort erinnern, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Der Kopf war ihr leicht, als hätte sie zuviel Wein getrunken, doch der Krug in ihrer Hand war noch immer voll.  
  
War das Liebe?  
  
Sie schenkte Wein ein. Zweimal war sie ihm davongelaufen. Warum? War es so schlimm, rot zu werden?  
  
Gerade, als Aegnor in die Halle zurückkehrte, erhoben sich Angrod und Fürst Boromir und kamen zu ihm herüber. Wie lange mochte er fort gewesen sein? Stunden? Minuten? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Er sah ihr Gesicht noch immer vor sich.  
  
"Hier bist du ja, Aegnor", sagte sein Bruder. "Komm mit, Fürst Boromir möchte mit uns über die Kriegspläne sprechen."  
  
Was sie wohl dachten, wo er gewesen war? Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er spürte Andreths Blick im Rücken, als er die Halle verließ.  
  
Das Beratungszimmer des Fürsten war nicht besonders groß und ziemlich schlicht, wie alle Werke der Edain. Aber was könnte denn noch beeindruckend sein, für Augen, die Tirion auf dem Túna gesehen und den Valar ins Antlitz geblickt hatten?  
  
Die Brüder setzten sich auf die etwas unbequemen, wenn auch gepolsterten Stühle. "Wenn kein Krieg bevorstünde, könnten wir sie so manches lehren", dachte Aegnor.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass wir, wenn es denn sein muss, Seite an Seite kämpfen werden", brach Boromir das Schweigen.  
  
"Eben darum sind wir hier", sagte Angrod. "Finrod, der König von Nargothrond schickt uns, um Eure Hilfe zu erbitten. Wie wissen, dass Beors Volk seit jeher tapfer ist."  
  
Die grauen Augen des Fürsten leuchteten geschmeichelt auf. "Wenn wir den Feind vernichten können, werden wir es mit allen Mitteln versuchen, oder dabei fallen. Aber denkt Ihr, es wird schon bald zum Krieg kommen?"  
  
"Ich befürchte es", sagte Angrod. Wie so oft sprach er für sie beide, und seit seiner Begegnung mit der Tochter des Fürsten war Aegnor noch schweigsamer als sonst. "Ihr wisst, dass unser Gebiet in Sichtweite der Thangorodrim liegt. Wir haben stets die Gefahr vor Augen, doch in letzter Zeit scheint sie gewachsen zu sein. Immer wieder bebt die Erde. Der Feind scheint irgend etwas zu planen. Seine Orks werden zahlreicher, sie schlüpfen durch alle Netze."  
  
Boromir nickte. "Kürzlich haben wir eine starke Truppe nicht weit von hier entdeckt. Wir haben die Orks zwar vernichtet, doch sie waren gut bewaffnet, sodass vier meiner Männer fielen."  
  
"Dann wusstet ihr schon von der neuen Bedrohung, bevor ihr von unserer Ankunft erfahren habt?", fragte Angrod überflüssiger Weise. Er redete gerne.  
  
Boromir nickte düster. "Ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen ist unsere einzige Chance."  
  
"Dem steht nichts im Wege", sagte Aegnor.  
  
Angrod und Boromir nickten. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass Aegnor sich vom Grunde seines unverständliches Herzens einen ganz anderen Bund wünschte.  
  
Es war spät am Abend und die Gäste waren längst in ihre Unterkünfte geführt worden.  
  
Andreth stand am Fenster. Sie trug noch immer ihr weißes Kleid, dass von dem vielen Herumgerenne ein bißchen verschwitzt war.  
  
Eine dünne Mondsichel stand am Himmel.  
  
Sie dachte an ihre Begegnung mit Aegnor. Sie hätte zu gern gewusst, was er über sie dachte. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um und ging zu Bett. Es dauerte lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war, denn Aegnors Gesicht stand ihr vor Augen, und sie hatte Angst, es im Traum zu verlieren.  
  
Angrod schlief schon, als Aegnor aufstand und ans Fenster trat. Die Nacht war sternenklar.  
  
"Sind die Menschen so, wie ich sie gesehen habe?", fragte er sich selbst.  
  
Er sah Andreth vor sich, wie sie dort gestanden hatte, dunkel im strahlend weißen Kleid. Morgen würden sie wieder abreisen.  
  
Die ganze Nacht über sah er das Mädchen in seinen Träumen, und er wusste, er würde sie nie vergessen können.  
  
Obgleich sie nur kurz geschlafen hatte, war Andreth schon im Morgengrauen wach. Leise zog sie sich an und schlich aus dem Haus. Das Dorf war noch still um diese Zeit. Sie ging zu den Ställen um sich die Pferde der Elben anzusehen. Es waren schöne Tiere, größer und edler als die wenigen, die ihr Volk besaß.  
  
Sie blieb nur kurz in den Ställen, dann ging sie zu der hohen Holzpalisade, die das Dorf umgab. Ganz oben gab es einen schmalen Weg, auf dem Wächter patrouillieren könnten, wenn es nötig würde, eine Wache zu unterhalten.  
  
Andreth kletterte die Leiter hinauf - ein Glück, dass sie keine Schuhe angezogen hatte - und stand dann ein Stück über den Dächern von Bar-ned- thaur. Der Wind ließ ihre dunklen Haare flattern, als sie still dastand und den Sonnenaufgang betrachtete.  
  
Aegnor war kein Langschläfer, und auch an diesem Tag wachte er vor seinem Bruder auf. Leise, um Angrod nicht zu wecken, verließ er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und trat hinaus in den neuen Tag.  
  
Mit seinen scharfen Augen erkannte der sie Gestalt, die da oben auf der Palisade stand auch von hinten. Er kletterte die Leiter hoch und blieb neben ihr stehen.  
  
Ihr Blick war nach Osten gewandt und ihre Haare flatterten im Wind. Sie trug ein anderes Kleid als am Vorabend, es war einfach, in hellem Blau und aus weniger teurem Stoff. Ihre Füße waren nackt.  
  
Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Anar steigt auf über dem Kalórme*", sagte er.  
  
Sie hatte sich allein geglaubt, doch plötzlich hörte sie Aegnors Stimme neben sich und sie erschrak ein bißchen. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
  
Er sah sie an und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne spielte in seinem Haar.  
  
"Ihr habt mich nicht erwartet", sagte er.  
  
"Ich komme oft hierher, des Morgens, wenn noch niemand wach ist", sagte Andreth. "Es ist schön, von hier aus übers Land zu schauen." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. "Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?", fragte sie dann.  
  
"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war nicht auf der Suche nach Euch, doch wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ihr hier seid, wäre ich ebenso hierher gekommen."  
  
"Was war es dann, was Euch so früh aus dem Haus verscheuchte?"  
  
"Ich versuche, auf die andere Seite zu sehen." Er seufzte. "Ich hatte gehofft, mit den Augen der Edain über deren Land schauen zu können, um sie besser zu verstehen." "Was wollt ihr verstehen, Herr?"  
  
Er antwortete nicht gleich, sondern ließ seine Blicke schweifen. Endlich sah er ihr ernst in die Augen. "Fürchtet Ihr den Tod, Andreth?"  
  
Alles hatte sie erwartet, nur nicht diese Frage. Und doch, es war naheliegend, dass es dies war, was ihr bewegte. Denn mehr als im Leben unterscheiden sich die Schicksale der Elben und Menschen im Tod.  
  
Er hatte die Frage gestellt, ohne zu wissen, ob sie antworten würde, doch sie nickte.  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
"Warum fragt Ihr? Habt Ihr keine Angst?", fragte sie.  
  
Er legte die Hände auf die Brüstung und schaute in die Ferne. Es war still ringsum. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Sie legte ihre Hände neben seine ohne sie zu berühren. "Stimmt es, was alle sagen? Dass ihr Arda nie ganz verlässt?"  
  
Er nickte. "Wir sind bis ans Ende an diese Welt gebunden."  
  
"Dann wisst ihr, was mit euch geschieht. Aber wir Menschen verlassen die Hallen Mandos' auf einem anderen Weg, hinaus aus dieser Welt. Wir wissen nicht, wohin wir gehen." Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah in die Ferne. "Davor habe ich Angst."  
  
Er sah auf Andreth neben ihm, die so viel verstand, und doch so wenig.  
  
"Es ist das Geschenk Eru Illuvatars an die Edain", sagte er leise.  
  
"Jene, die es erhalten, verstehen nicht, warum es ein Geschenk sein soll", sagte sie.  
  
"Ihr wisst nicht, was euch erwartet, sagtet Ihr? Vielleicht ist es dort schöner als auf Arda. In Hoffnung dürft ihr scheiden, doch wir wissen, was uns erwartet, wenn wir Mandos' Hallen verlassen. Kriege auf Arda und die Valar, die uns zürnen."  
  
"Es ist auch kein schönes Schicksal, vergessen zu werden", sagte Andreth traurig. "Wer wird sich je an Boromirs Tochter erinnern, wenn ich nicht mehr bin?"  
  
Er antwortete nicht.  
  
"Ich weiß, mein Leben wird kurz sein, verglichen mit dem Euren, Herr. Und selbst wenn Ihr im Kampfe fallen solltet, so werden viele Lieder über Euch gesungen werden."  
  
"Vielleicht auch nicht", sagte er. "Was habe ich denn schon Großartiges vollbracht?"  
  
"Wir sind zu verschieden", sagte sie, als würde sie auf eine ganz andere Frage antworten. Er wusste, was sie sagen wollte.  
  
"Dennoch sein wir uns ähnlich", sagte er.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr damit sagen wollt, doch unsere Schicksale werden nicht verbunden sein." Es war leicht, die Worte zu sagen, doch als sie nun die letzte Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte, war ihr, als müsste sie weinen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es sie je verließ.  
  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht. Wie sanft seine Hand war!  
  
"Durch unsere Begegnung sind sie es schon", sagte er, und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er für sie dasselbe empfand wie sie für ihn.  
  
Für eine Weile standen sie still nebeneinander.  
  
"Ich muss gehen", sagte er schließlich, "wir werden bald aufbrechen."  
  
Er sprach nur aus, was sie längst gewusst hatte. Dennoch musste sie heftig blinzeln um die Tränen aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben.  
  
"Wenn Ihr jetzt geht, werden wir uns nie wiedersehen", sagte sie und schluckte schwer.  
  
"Mein Herz sagte mir dasselbe, doch ich vermag es nicht zu ändern", sagte er leise.  
  
"Es hätte anders sein können", sagte sie.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde Euch nie vergessen."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht. Sie hörte, wie er die Leiter hinunterkletterte. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.  
  
Sie stand dort, wo er sie verlassen hatte, gerade so als wäre sie versteinert. Er wusste, dass sie so fühlte wie er.  
  
Er ging zurück in die Unterkunft der Eldar. Angrod stand am Fenster, sah hinauf zur Palisade, wo die kleine blaue Gestalt Andreths noch immer deutlich zu sehen war. Aegnor war es egal.  
  
Sein Bruder hatte ihn eintreten gehört und drehte sich um.  
  
Sie sahen einander an und schwiegen.  
  
"Liebst du sie?", fragte Angrod schließlich.  
  
Aegnor nickte verzweifelt. "Ich weiß nicht warum, es ist einfach so."  
  
"Und sie?"  
  
"Sie fühlt wie ich, doch wir beide wissen, dass es zwecklos ist."  
  
"So eine Liebe hat es noch nie gegeben."*  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Aegnor. "Das ist es ja."  
  
"Du kommst also mit uns?", fragte Angrod.  
  
"Natürlich. Wohin sollte ich denn sonst?"  
  
Sie schwiegen.  
  
"Es ist hoffnungslos", sagte Aegnor.  
  
"Ich werde schweigen", antwortete sein Bruder. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.  
  
Für eine Weile starrte Andreth in die Sonne, die nun schon hoch genug am Himmel stand, um sie zu blenden. Dann kletterte sie so schnell wie möglich die Leiter hinunter und rannte zurück in ihre Kammer. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und weinte.  
  
Das Dorf um sie herum erwachte zum Leben, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr weinen.  
  
Lange, lange Zeit später, oder so schien es ihr zumindest in ihrem Kummer, hörte sie draußen laute Stimmen und einige davon waren unverkennbar elbisch. "Er geht wirklich", war alles, was sie denken konnte. Tränen stiegen ihr von neuem in die Augen, doch sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel weg.  
  
Schnell wie nie zuvor war sie wieder auf dem Dorfplatz. Die Elben saßen schon auf ihren Pferden, als sie aus dem Haus stürmte.  
  
Dort war Aegnor, neben seinem Bruder, der mit ihrem Vater sprach.  
  
Nichts wünschte sie sich mehr, als dass er sie umarmen würde und sagen, dass er für immer bei ihr bliebe.  
  
Er sah sie an und sein Blick brach ihr fast das Herz.  
  
Sie war doch noch gekommen! Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er sie noch einmal sehen würde, doch dort stand sie, nicht weit weg von ihm, und dennoch lagen Welten zwischen ihnen. Er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Aber er konnte sie nicht trösten, es gab keinen Trost für sie beide.  
  
Aegnor wusste nicht, ob sein Gespräch mit Angrod schuld daran war, dass sein Bruder sich bemüht hatte, den Aufbruch so zu beschleunigen. Er wusste, dass Angrod es auf jedem Fall gut mit ihm meinte, und wahrscheinlich war es besser so.  
  
Vielleicht würde er sie vergessen können. Vielleicht würde er einmal eine Andere lieben können. Doch er sah ihr Gesicht und wusste, dass sie immer die Einzige für ihn sein würde.  
  
Dabei kannte er sie doch erst seit so kurzem. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, seit sie sich begegnet waren, als hätte er immer schon darauf gewartet, sie zu Treffen, ohne es zu wissen.  
  
Angrod sprach mit dem Fürsten. Dann verabschiedet er sich in ihrer aller Namen und trieb sein Pferd an. Ihre Begleiter folgten. Aegnor war der Letzte. Noch einmal sah er Andreth an, dann trug ihn sein Pferd weg von ihr, in den Westen, zurück zu seiner Heimat, die keine mehr war.  
  
Niemand außer seinem Bruder verstand, warum Aegnor sich so seltsam verhielt.  
  
Er blinzelte um die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu verscheuchen.  
  
Er ritt fort, er blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, das wusste sie.  
  
Aber sie konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Sein Pferd wartete nicht länger, es folgte den anderen und zerriss das Band aus Blicken zwischen ihnen. Lange stand sie dort und sah den Reitern nach, die nach Westen verschwanden, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
  
Und plötzlich stahl sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, der zu schön war, um wahr zu werden.  
  
______________________  
  
Aegnors Angst, seine Geliebte zu überleben und allein mit diesem Schmerz zu sein, ihr Kummer zuzufügen mit seiner ewigen Jugend, während sie altern musste, all die Gründe, die er ihr nicht einzugestehen wagte, erwiesen sich als unbegründet.  
  
Nicht lange nach ihrer Begegnung in Bar-ned-thaur eröffnete Morgoth die Schlacht, die die Eldar vorausgeahnt hatten; Die Dagor Bragollach, die Schlacht des jähen Feuers.  
  
Dorthonion hatte den Hauptangriff zu tragen, Angrod wurde erschlagen und mit ihm fiel sein Bruder Aegnor.  
  
Und Mandos' Hallen hat er nie verlassen, denn er wusste, auf Arda würde er seine Geliebte nie wiedersehen.  
  
Andreth blieb Zeit ihres Lebens unverheiratet. In der Dagor Bragollach floh sie mit allen aus ihrem Volk, die sich vor Morgoths Truppen retten konnten, nach Dor-lómin.  
  
Aegnors Bruder Finrod Felagund traf sie dort einige Male und sprach mit ihr über die Schicksale der Elben und der Menschen. Hernach wurde sie Saelind genannt, was "weises Herz" bedeutet.  
  
Sie starb, ohne dass sie Aegnor noch einmal gesehen hatte und ohne Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.  
  
______________________  
  
*Anar: Quenya, die Sonne  
  
*Tarn Aeluin: der Aeluin-See, an dem Barahirs Männer lagerten.  
  
*Bar-ned-thaur: Sindarin, bedeutet "Wohnung im Wald"  
  
*Aegnor: Sindarin, bedeutet "wildes Feuer"  
  
*Kalórme: der Berg des Sonnenaufgangs.  
  
*So eine Liebe hat es noch nie gegeben: die Begegnung von Andreth und Aegnor fand vor der Dagor Bragollach statt. Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Ehen zwischen den beiden Völkern. Ehen zwischen den beiden Völkern. 


End file.
